Help To Gain Air
by caren67
Summary: My take on the when the gravedigger buried Temperance and Hodgins in the car. Could this event possibly dig up horrible memories from Brennan's past? Who, better than Booth will help her deal with these events? Please R&R! You may just love it :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**Summary: My take on the when the gravedigger burried Temperance and Hodgins in the car. Could this event possibly dig up horrible memories from Brennan's past? Who, better than Booth will help her deal with these events? Please R&R! You may just love it :)**

**Warning: There are themes of abuse in this story. I rated it M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Help To Gain Air**

**Chapter One**

Being trapped in that car, suffocating from the lack of air brought back unwanted memories. As Dr. Temperance Brennan had woke up groggily to find herself in a black confined space. Her breathing became shallow as she jammed her hands on the walls around her.

One particular memory found its way from the back of Temperance's mind as she panicked.

"_Please! I didn't mean to!" Smack! Temperance wiped the blood from her face._

"_You thought you could come into my home and then try to kill us, eh?"_

"_What? No!" She shook her head vigorously._

"_Look at this. Do you think any human could eat this shit? Huh?" Temperance's foster father, William, shoved Tempe at the plate of undercooked meat._

"_Please! I-I thought it was cooked enough. I have never cooked steak before! You… you said you wanted it rare." She sobbed. _

"_I said rare, not fucking bloody."_

"_Please. Let me re-cook it. I'll make it perfect!" Temperance turned to Anna, her foster mother. Anna looked away quickly. _

"_No. I am done with you. You are an ungrateful human being if you should even be called human." He spat. _

"_I meant no harm! Please, please, please."_

"_I'm going to have to give you another lesson, mhm?"_

"_No! Please no! No! No!" She wept backing away from the large man. _

_William was 6'4 and quite obese. He had peppered white hair and a short temper. The man was a nasty drunk, who came home late every weekday after work angry and disoriented. _

_Anna was quite the opposite. She was a petite redheaded woman who shied away from her husband. Temperance could tell that Anna was relived to have Temperance as a distraction from abusing herself. _

_Most nights when William came home he took his anger on Temperance. She tried so many times to get a hold of the system so she could get the hell out of there. They never called her back. They left her alone to fend for herself. For god's sake, she was only sixteen. _

_William grabbed Temperance's arm and tugged her to the garage. _

"_You can't do this! Stop!"_

"_And why the hell not?" The man tightened his grip till he saw her wince. "That's what thought." William unlocked the car trunk and shoved he close to it. _

"_Lesson 10: Do not be ungrateful. And never feed shit like that to someone when you owe him or her your life. We sheltered you, clothed you. You're lucky you get to eat at the table with my wife and me when, just looking at you, I loose my appetite."_

_William kicked Temperance in the ribs and punched her till she was near unconscious._

"_I learned lesson." She struggled to get out as she wheezed for air._

"_No, I don't think you did." The fat man picked Temperance's malnourished body up and threw her into the truck of the car._

"_Goodbye Temperance. Say hi to mom, dad, and brother for me? Oh wait. They left you because you were ungrateful." He slammed to the trunk shut and hid the key._

_Darkness surrounded her and she gasped for breath. When she searched for light there was nothing. The air was stale and tasted of thick smoke. Her lungs protested as she wildly threw up her limb to unlock her from this personal hell._

"Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan!" Hodgins called from the backseat. He had just woken up minutes ago to find himself locked in a car with Temperance Brennan. Confused would be his first feeling, then panic. After searching the car he knew they were underground. The gravedigger must have been associated.

"Dr. Brennan?" His college was really starting to freak him out. When he touched her should she shied away. Her voice became hoarse with her screams and hysterical sobbing.

All of a sudden, the usually strong-headed Temperance Brennan went completely still and unresponsive. Hodgins was afraid she would never come back from this.

**What do you think? Please let me know and review! More? I will try to post as soon as I can if you like this one :) Thank you! -Caren67 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for the review, story alerts, favorite, ect! Please. If you have any questions email me! Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Help To Gain Air**

**Chapter 2**

After what seemed to be several hours of trying to get Temperance out of her unresponsive state, Hodgins leaned back in the leather chair.

"Dr. Brennan. We are running out of air. Why can't you hear me? I popped the tires for extra oxygen. I don't know how much time we have." The scientist put his head in his hands.

"What are we going to do?" He asked the woman who was blankly staring at the window covered in rocks.

**B&B**

At the Jeffersonian, Cam, Angela, Zack, and Booth scurried wildly around searching for clues as to where Hodgins and Temperance are. They knew three things. 1. The gravedigger took them. 2. If they didn't come up with the huge sum of money, Hodgins and Temperance would die. 3. At this moment, they were running out of air.

**B&B**

The dark, dank space left Temperance struggling for breath. After struggling to get out of the trunk for what seemed forever, she gave up. Her lung felt like bursting and she was light headed. Her body went still as she thought about her death. Was this the way she would go? She always thought she'd die from a beating, but this was worse. Dieing from the lack of oxygen was far more horrible to her. Was it wrong to feel that dying from a more natural death was far scarier then dying from murder?

_Murder, guns, and bombs are horrible, but in some sense it is controlled. Though, cancers, illnesses, earthquakes, and lack of air felt more frightening and chaotic._

_Then again, it was her foster father's doing that placed her such a position._

_She needed to get out! She couldn't give up like this! Once again she started to fight to free herself from the trunk._

**B&B**

Dr. Brennan started screaming and kicking against the door of the car.

"Dr. Brennan!" Hodgins frantically yelled. He called her name again and touched her shoulder calmly.

"What! Hodgins?" Her blue eyes dulled in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Brennan! I'm so glad to see you awake…"

"Where are we?" She brought her knees to her chest.

"We are buried underground."

"What? How?"

"Gravedigger." Hodgins' voice cracked at the name. He tried his best to stay strong because it was obvious that Dr. Brennan needed him now.

"We need to get out. We do…. We need to." She wiped her head around to look at the back of the car for something that could help them escape.

After finding her smashed cell phone, they began to wire it to make a quick message to the Jeffersonian.

**B&B**

Once the message was sent in, the partial squint squad and Booth rushed off the location where they hoped Temperance and Hodgins would be.

Booth took deep breaths to slow his fast beating heart as he looked at the large pit of sandy gravel. He prayed to God for a clue to help him find them.

Angela felt tears prickle her eyes as she surveyed the massive area of dirt. She didn't know what she would do without Hodgins. She truly loved him. And how could she live without her best friend?

Zack tried to calm his nerves. Hodgins was always a friend to him, his only friend besides his family. He even lived in the guesthouse of Hodgins manor. He had always looked up Dr. Brennan. She treated him like a college and chose him to be her assistant while he got his doctorate. Where would he ever be without her?

Cam tried to keep her strong façade going as long as possible. It was so difficult when she knew that two of her best colleges were stuck underground somewhere suffocating. She may have not been completely welcome when becoming in charge of this group in the Jeffersonian, but now they were family. She loved each member dearly and couldn't imagine work being half as enjoyable as it is with Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins.

All of a sudden, a poof of dirt erupted from the ground and Booth was sprinting to the spot. He hurriedly scooped at the Earth trying to clear the dirt away. His hand clasped another and he pulled heavily.

Dr. Hodgins appeared from the ground with a thick layer of soot coating him.

"Get Dr. Brennan." He coughed out.

Cam, Angela, Zack, and Booth dug at the ground. Finally Booth clasped Brennan's arm. They all pulled her out quickly laying her next to Hodgins.

In the distance they could hear sirens screaming.

Cam jogged up the hill to bring the paramedics to them.

Angela and Zack huddled around Hodgins smiling and laughing. Angela leaned down and kissed Hodgins sweetly and Zack gave his friend a big hug.

Booth knelt down next to Temperance and held her tightly.

"Bones." She didn't respond. "Bones?" Booth lightly shook her as she continued to stare blankly ahead of her. Booth listened to her heaving gasps and tucked her hair behind her ears.

The ambulance peeled down the steep hill and stopped in front of everyone. The paramedics stepped out of the van and knelt by Hodgins and Temperance.

"This one is unresponsive. It seems to have been the traumatic stress has led her to this condition. Physically she has an open cut on the back of her neck and her leg seems to be quite swelled. It needs to be x-rayed." After placing oxygen masks over both scientists the men names Ronnie and Will loaded them onto the stretchers and into the van.

"We are taking them to the nearest hospital, you can see them there."

They were all thrilled that Hodgins and Temperance were safe, though Booth couldn't shake the image of his partner staring dully at nothing at all. The partial squint squad loaded Booth's SUV and headed to the hospital.

**So? What do you think? If you have any questions please email me! I'll be happy to answer them. Please review! They make me update soon :) Thanks! -Caren67**


	3. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

**Author's Alert! Please read!**

**READERS: Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far…. I'm _so_ sorry for the long wait. That was horrible of me. I just started 9th grade, high school, a couple of weeks ago and have been insanely busy with all the work. Thanks to FanFiction for strengthening my writing skills, I made it into Honors English! Yay! It seems that I have some free time tomorrow to write and will be posting as soon as I can. (Next couple days I hope)**

**Did anyone love this season opener of Bones like me? I'm so happy for Angela and Hodgins! I do not like Booth's girlfriend even though we haven't actually met her yet. Oh! Don't you adore Bones' new hair cut?**

**Alright, enough of my rambling. I will post as soon as I can. I'm extremely sorry for the long wait!**

**With much love for Bones and Fanfiction,**

** Caren67 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long! Now that I have started high school, I am know what my schedule will be like. I will write the most during the weekend, but any other free time I get I will post :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Happy reading! Please Review! **

_**Chapter 3**_

**__****Help To Gain Air**

**_Caren67_**

_Temperance had her textbooks clutched to her chest as she nervously walked home from school. Rain poured from the sky and lightning cracked from the gloomy clouds. The weather was having a cold snap and the loud banging sound of tree braches whipping in the air filled the lonely streets. Temperance stared at the house in front of her with hooded eyes. Taking in the cold crisp air she turned the handle of the pristine white door. _

_Avoiding all eye contact, the young girl ran up to her room and tugged of her sodden clothing and into some of her natty sweats and sweatshirt. Due to the nasty storm brewing outside she was an hour late from school. _

_When loud thundering footsteps arrived her door she shied away. _

"Where the hell have you been? And why is my floor wet? My wife would be horrified if she found out you ruined her hardwood floors you little bitch!"

"_I-I'm sorry. There was the storm and I had science club. You knew that."_

"_Don't you tell me this is my fault!"_

"_It isn't. No! I'm sorry. I'll wipe up the floor now."_

"Yes you will… After I give you another lesson." Temperance shook with fear. As her foster father, William, advanced she held her hands in front of her face for protection.

"Bones! Bones!"

"Please no! Don't! Don't!" The woman cried.

"Bones! It's me Booth. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Shh…." Booth cradled Brennan's head in his hands and ran his fingers lovingly through the broken woman's hair.

B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B! B&B!

It had been one week since the scientists had been dug out from the earth. Once week since Temperance Brennan relived her haunting childhood memories.

Brennan's dull blue eyes shifted to the window where the light streamed in. Colors danced joyfully on the linoleum floor. Brennan felt the opposite. Instead she saw the gray walls and the scratchy thin blankets lining the hard mattresses.

"Good Morning Temperance! You have a visitor." The nurse named Sara said happily.

"Heya Bones. How are you feeling?" The man walked over to Brennan cautiously and sat on plastic chair by her bed.

"I'm fine Booth." Booth's smile faltered when he saw her tired face.

'Did you sleep well?" Booth surveyed her broken leg and dressings on her arms.

"Yes, fine."

"Aw come on Bones! I know you didn't sleep well. You look utterly exhausted. Are you in pain? Is that it?"

"Booth. I. Am. Fine. Okay?" Brennan answered sourly, her teeth grinding together.

"Alright. Alright." He raised his hands in defeat. "We are partners and if there is anything I can help you with, you can tell me." Booth had visited Brennan every day since she was admitted into the hospital.

"I know. Thanks."

"Of course." He took her hand in his and rubbed his calloused thumb against her smooth skin.

"How's Hodgins? I haven't seen him since..." Booth blew out his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"He was discharged five days ago with a few minor cuts and scratches. He'll be fine with a couple more day of rest."

"He was discharged? Then can't I get out of here too?" She asked annoyed that the bug man got out and left her here in this horrible hospital.

"Sara, your nurse, said the hospital is discharging you in the morning."

"Can't I leave today?"

"No Bones. They said tomorrow. Your doctor just wants to make sure you won't have another episode."

"I haven't had one in two days." Brennan's lip jutted out and tears began to well up in her eyes. She turned her head to the side in shame.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay Bones." Booth leaned over and hugged his partner tightly, never wanting to let go.

**Review = Love**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions or ideas for this story let me know! If you have any ideas for stories that you would like me to write, feel free to ask. I will hopefully write a Glee fanfic soon, so if you have any requests email me. ;) **

_**Last: "Shhh, it's going to be okay Bones." Booth leaned over and hugged his partner tightly, never wanting to let go.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**Chapter 4**

**Help To Gain Air**

True to the hospital's word, they left the young doctor go home in promise that she'd come in next Monday for a check up. Booth took her purse in her hands and helped his tired partner out of the car.

"You're home Bones! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course. I just want to relax." She said shortly. The partners entered her doorway and sat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything Bones?"

"This is my house. I'll get what ever I may need when I do so."

"I know. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Thanks Booth. If you want anything a beverage, help yourself. I believe there are some beer left."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He gave a wink and left to get his drink.

"Hello Temperance. How are you today?" Mrs. Stanson asked. She was Brennan's caregiver who acted as if everything in the world was perfect.

"_I really need to talk you Mrs. Stanson." _

"_What ever about child?"_

"_I need to go to a different home."_

"_Now Temperance. This is your home now. You have been to twelve different homes because a how difficult you can be."_

"_But-I"_

"_Child. You must stay here where you will be treated as family. They might even adopt you!" The joyous plump woman clapped giddy at the thought of finally placing one of her most difficult children to find a home for._

"_No you don't understand. I need to leave here!"_

"_I won't hear any of this. I'm glad you are happy and well. I'll be going now." Mrs. Stanson left quickly without further discussion._

_Tears leap out of Temperance's eyes at the thought of being here till she was 18._

"_You want to leave here? You are so ungrateful you brat. Come here bitch. Let me teach you a lesson." When the young girl shied away from her foster father, he pulled her by the hair. _

"_You better obey me bitch." With that William took grabbed her forearm and placed it at the burning stove._

"_No! Please! It hurts. Please no! I'll do whatever you say. Just please…." She whimpered as the pain burned in her eyes and the smell of burnt skin infiltrated her nostrils. _

"Bones! Can you hear me! Bones!" Brennan's eyes blinked open and she saw her partner crouched beside her. His hand was resting on her arm.

"No! Don't!" She hastily tugged herself away from him, flinging herself onto the floor.

"Bones?" He whispered. She crawled over to the corned of the room with her knees at her chin.

Booth cautiously walked over to her and sat against the wall.

"What happened? You want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm sorry Booth. I just can't help being pulled in." She sobbed, furiously wiping at the tears.

"Just because you're crying doesn't mean you are weak Bones. You're the strongest person I know."

"I'm not strong Booth."

"Yes you are!"

"Don't say that! If I were strong I would have been able to defend myself from my foster father."

"Defend yourself? What do you mean?" Fear was evident in his voice.

"It's nothing Booth."

"No, it not nothing! What happened?"

"Weren't you the one to say don't pry in other's business unless you give a little of yourself to them?"

"Fine. What do you want to know about me Bones?" He asked gently.

"Why are you here?"

"What? I'm here because we are partners. We stick together through thick and thin."

"No. Partners have occasion dinners, but they don't spend every minute together."

"Well we more than partners." He said taking a pull from the beer in his hand. "We are best friends." _And I love you. _

"You shouldn't be my friend Booth."

"Where did you pull that from?"

"Booth. I'm not strong. I could only cause you harm."

"Never Bones. You are strong, you are brave, and you are the best thing that ever happened to me." Brennan's eyes snapped up to looked into his brown ones. "You made me better. You made me who I am today." He pulled her close. "And I know that if my life-changing best friend and partner need me or is going through a tough time I will be there for them. That is why I am here Bones." He whispered into her hair giving her a quick kiss.

"Come on, you look exhausted. Want to go to sleep?" He stood up, brushing off the dust on his dress pants.

"Yes, sleeping in my bed sounds like a great idea." Booth helped her up and took her hand.

"If you need anything, you will call right?" Booth felt guilty that he had to leave, but need to work.

"Of course. Thank you for all the valuable help. I will contact you soon." Booth saw his partner's walls go up, shielding her from being hurt once again. He just hoped he would be able to break them down and make her feel safe.

"Sounds good." Booth left the house fully aware that he never found out about his partner's foster father or about her breakdown. _Soon, _he thought, _soon he would get to the bottom of this._

**Well? What did you think? Please email me if you have any questions or ideas. **

**Reviews make me write faster, just saying ;)**


	6. Author's Note 2: Please read!

**PLEASE READ!**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for never updating, sadly I'm on writer's block. I'm not sure where to go with this story and need some fresh minds. If you have any ideas please email me. I need help! Thank you to those who have review and read my stories so far. If you enjoy _Glee _fanfiction, I am thinking up some ideas that I hope to write down. Anyway, please please please email me with some ideas... it would be greatly appreciated. **

**-Caren67**


End file.
